


故事

by dailyfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 一个关于故事的故事。可能是甜的。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	故事

她没有故事了。

她本应该埋头书写，或者整理思路，但她做不到。  
故事就这么突兀地，消失了。

她打开电脑，艰难地敲下几个字，再挫败地关掉。桌面上的纸张上全是杂乱无章的墨迹，没有盖子的钢笔和几支中性笔一起堆在桌子的一角，被键盘和纸团挤得快要掉下去。

很快这些东西被一并抓起扔到了不远处的茶几上，取而代之的是一把美工刀和一盏酒精灯。  
她取下美工刀尾部的部件，卡在刀片上用力一掰，“咔擦”，只剩原来一半长度的刀片又短了一截。  
她捡起掉在桌面上的刀片，用酒精棉擦拭一遍，再点上酒精灯，拿镊子夹起小小的金属片认真地烧着。  
铁片在火焰中从银色变成了耀眼的红色，冷却下来后颜色深了不少，泛着锐利的蓝光。

她试探着用指尖触碰刀片，热量散尽，温度正好。  
“嗯。”她盖上酒精灯盖子，卷起袖子。  
从未被使用过的刀尖很是锋利，轻轻一划，在或黑或白的线条上，多了一条浅色的划痕。

还不够。她皱起眉，转过刀片，用钝角的一头反向拉出一道口子。  
她忍不住咬紧牙，但这次的成品让她的眉头舒展开来：淡色的划痕上面，又添了一道红色的虚线。  
想象着码字软件里各种各样的分割线，她换了刀片的角度，机械地重复着划线的动作，直到红色淹没住最早的那道痕迹，再滴出粘稠的液体。

“好疼。”她如梦初醒，取出瓶装的医用酒精小心地浇在手臂上。  
直到酒精挥发大半，她才感受到乙醇带来的痛感。

但故事依然没有回来。

慌乱爬进了她的眼底。逼仄的房间愈发阴暗和扭曲，她急速站起身，打开客厅大灯的开关，一瞬间出现的炫目光线又让她下意识关掉灯光。  
她瘫回沙发上，夏日的闷热丝毫没有随落下的太阳离开，能见度以肉眼可见的速度下降，气温却不见降低。手臂上逐渐渗出新的汗液，让不再渗血的手臂持续隐隐作痛。

她闭上眼睛，翻来覆去几分钟，又神色清明地睁开眼。

还未完全消退的光线中，她瞥到房间角落倒着一台电风扇，上面堆了几件没洗的衣服，内衣的带子垂得老长。

扇叶卷着灰尘吹出闷热的风，好几秒后终于带来一丝凉意。她凑近风扇闭上眼，不自觉打了个大大的喷嚏。

“我可能有点活过来了。”她对自己说。

******

“这样不行。”她起身关掉了风扇，又这么说着。

是的，她还是没有故事。

痛苦不能带来痛苦的故事，孤独也没能给她孤独的故事。  
可是除此之外她什么都没有。

她决定暂时出门一趟。

******

她穿上吊带和短裤，随手洗了把脸，打开房门。  
没有扑面而来的热气。大约是因为室内空气终于找到了流动的机会，灌进来的风竟然凉凉的。

正要关上门时，手臂又开始痛起来。  
她盯住手臂，又抬头看了看不完整的月亮，转身回房拽出一件外搭披上。

“今天是亏凸。”她小声嘀咕，向远方的光阵走去。

这里离夜市大约有两条街的距离，最近不知因为线路维修还是谁舍不得电费，晚上整条路的灯都一片漆黑，只有偶尔营业的几家24/7的便利店透着糖果色的光。

越往前走，人声愈发嘈杂。  
老年人散步的时间会比这早一个小时，现在还在闹市逗留玩乐的，几乎都是成双成对或者三五成群的年轻人，偶尔混进一些带着小孩的父母。  
“我要那个变形金刚！！！”  
“喝奶茶吗？我请客~”  
“黄歧那小子，怎么就先我们一步脱单了？”  
纷杂的词句涌进她的耳朵，她却突然想逃走。  
他们打闹着，欢笑着，身影灵动鲜活，而她的故事现在一片死寂。

反正还有半个街区的距离才到夜市，回去吧。

******

“你没事吧？”  
“嗯？”一个影子罩了过来。她紧张地抬起头，不远处是一家小便利店，借着灯光她得以看清来人是一个身材高挑的女孩子，于是她放了一点心，“我没事。”  
对方往她手上塞了一团柔软的东西：“介意我跟你走两步吗？”  
她张开手，是一张纸巾。  
“如果觉得冒犯的话抱歉了，”女孩子打量了两人之间的距离，又看了眼她狐疑的眼神，慌忙退开半步，“我只是想去超市买点东西，我觉得、我们可能正、正好同路……之类的。”  
她慢吞吞地歪头，觉得皮肤有点发干，这才注意到自己脸上的水痕。  
“我没事，我也去……超市。”她擦掉了脸上的泪水——用女孩子递过来的纸巾。

女孩子笑起来，露出一颗虎牙。

******

两人无言并肩而行，女孩子总比她快了半步，她正好悄悄观察着。  
女孩子真的很高，规矩的牛仔裤白T恤的打扮，加上厚底的运动鞋，看上去应该有接近一米八，难怪一开始会给人一种威压感。  
她出门只带了手机和钥匙，女孩子却挎着不小的牛仔包，随她走路的动作一颠一颠的。

她难以抑制地低落起来。

这个女孩子应该是来买想要的东西的吧。  
我不应该在这里，我应该准备我的故事。  
可我没有故事。

她蹲下来，痛苦地抱住头。  
女孩子用余光没有看到人跟上来，回头便发现了缩成一小团的她。  
“我们先去坐坐好不好。”她被小心搀起来，挪到了就近的小吃摊。  
女孩子笑着对摊主示意，随手点了一个小吃套餐，摊主这才迟疑地转身，开始准备食材。

她埋在女孩子的怀里，什么都看不见，只顾得上在抽泣中把女孩子的T恤一点点浸湿。  
一只手环住她的后背，有节奏地轻拍着。  
她没有说话，对方也没有。

“您的碳烤茄子套餐——”  
摊主端着大号盘子走过来，放在两人身旁的矮桌上。  
“请打包，谢谢。”女孩子小声要求，摊主抿起嘴角，又把食物端开。

她从女孩子怀里抬起头，这才意识到自己做了什么失礼的事。  
“我……我、我……”她好像抓到了故事的尾巴，关于一个好心的虎妖的故事，但她现在需要道歉，而她什么也说不出来，“……我……”  
“我请你吃点小吃吧，如果你想去你家或者我家也可以。”女孩子又笑出一颗小虎牙，像是刚刚什么都没有发生。

“对、对不起……不用、不用了……我、我先回家吧……”

******

书生被山贼打劫，被幻化成女子的虎妖所救，抢回了母亲临终前留给他的血玉，从此魂牵梦绕。

遗憾的是，他并算不上功成名就，倾注的全部心血，不过化成了榜尾的一个名字。  
书生从此忙碌了起来，也没有机会再独自走上当年那条小道。  
他年事渐高，这条小路也被扩建成了一条大道。

待他垂暮之时，书生终于走回了这条路。  
这里车水马龙，他却觉得冷清。  
这时他注意到不远处的小路旁，似乎有什么骚动。  
一位剑客打扮的女子，正在和一群混混缠斗，她身旁，是一个书生模样的年轻人。  
书生揉揉眼睛，他现在眼睛已经看不真切，于是他想走近确认一遍。  
可他走不过去。  
他老了。

他又无比迫切地想走过去。  
于是他拄着拐杖，颤巍巍地绕开大道，走向一旁的小路。  
打斗的声音渐渐减小，胜负已然分明。

是她吗？  
还有五丈。  
他倒在了地上。  
他没有再站起来。

******

她在尽快往回走，但步子沉得要命。  
女孩子大概是害怕冒犯到她，没有再追上去，只目送她的背影消失。

她又有故事了，但这些故事一如既往地没有颜色。

“也罢，至少……至少……”她说到一半，发现自己不愿意接着说下去。  
她坐在楼梯口，在离家门不到十米的距离，抱着腿沉默着。

外搭被她扯下来系在腰间，她很庆幸自己方才带了外套，但现在似乎没有必要了。

******

“您好？”  
一个影子罩了过来，半梦半醒间她紧张地抬起头。  
“真巧，原来是你呀，”女孩子笑了笑，提起手里的袋子，露出一颗小虎牙，“我家有微波炉，一起吃？”

她张大嘴，女孩子走到她家隔壁，用钥匙打开门：“不进来吗？”  
她茫然地站起身，忽然想起前两天隔壁的确很吵，像是有谁在搬东西。  
手臂又莫名痛起来，她低头看到红色的网状痕迹，慌乱地捂住胳膊。

女孩子也注意到了这点，往前走了两步，轻轻拉起她的手：“疼吗？我这里有碘伏，先消个毒比较好——”  
她被女孩子带进了陈设简单、堆了好几个大号收纳箱的房间。  
女孩子不好意思地笑：“刚搬过来，还没有来得及收拾，你先坐，我去拿药。”

******

书生被扶起来。  
他睁开眼，剑客模样的女子用手绢擦干净他的脸，问他：“你还好吗？”  
女子的身侧，是一个年轻的书生，腰间佩着一块血色的宝玉。


End file.
